The present invention relates to a mobile unit input control apparatus, for example, mounted in a mobile unit such as an automobile and a motor cycle.
In recent years, multiple peripheral apparatus such as a car navigation system, a music player, a mobile telephone apparatus and an air conditioner are mounted on an instrument panel of an automobile. In order to provide the commonality of a display unit and an operation unit across those apparatus, a mode-switchable multi-display is arranged on the instrument panel, and a touch panel functioning as the operation unit for those apparatus is provided on the screen of the multi-display (refer to Unexamined JP Patent Application Publication No. 2001-197560, for example). In order to use a peripheral apparatus such as a car navigation system and a mobile telephone apparatus, a user may operate switches on the touch panel displayed on the multi-display to select a peripheral apparatus to use (such as the car navigation system). By manipulating the touch panel to perform text input for the address to be searched or to input a telephone number, a desirable destination can be defined.